Races
New Races and Changes All available races are listed below. Most only include where they are primarily located. However, the following races are new or have important changes. * Gathlain (new) * Gazette (new) * Gnoll (new) * Kobold * Pooka (new) * Sprite (new) * Tiefling Aasimar Aasimar are an uncommon race, and found most frequently in La Palais D'ivoire and Lama Fuoco. Race Adjustments: Players are allowed to select any of the variant aasimar heritages freely. Players may also select up to two alternate racial abilties from Table: Variant Aasimar Abilities. Doing so removes all base traits other than Celestial Resistance and Darkvision, although you may take alternate racial traits that replace Celestial Resistance or Darkvision. Certain abilities may be subject to approval. Catfolk Catfolk are found most frequently in Agujero, Kalt, and the Pulverem. Changeling Changelings are found most frequently in Agujero, Kalt, Lama Fuoco, Seaside Town, and Schwarze Felsen. Dhampir Dhampir are found most frequently in Agujero, Girochin, and Schaal Vuur. Drow Drow are an uncommon race, and found most frequently in Agujero and Schaal Vuur. Duergar Duergar are a very rare race, found only in underground caves below the planet. Dwarves Dwarves are a rare race, and found most frequently in Seaside Town. Elves Elves are found most frequently in La Palais D'ivoire, Lama Fuoco, and Schwarze Felsen. Fetchling Fetchlings are found most frequently in Agujero, Girochin, and Schaal Vuur. Gathlain Gathlains are a rare race, and found most frequently in Schwarze Felsen. These strange fay creatures have a symbiotic relationship with an ivy-like plant that serves as their wings. The relationship is so close, it's impossible to separate fey from plant. Gathlains are sometimes helpful, often mischevious, and native to deep primeval forests and jungles, but are also prone to wanderlust and adventuring. They are traditionally plant-like colors, often shades of green and brown. *'Ability Score Racial Traits': Gathlains are swift and charismatic, but relatively frail. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -2 Constitution. *'Type': Gathlains are fey type. *'Size': Gathlains are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. *'Fast Speed': Gathlains are fast for their size, and have a base speed of 30 feet. They also have a fly speed of 40 feet (poor). *'Languages': Gathlains begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Gathlains with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Draconic, Elven, Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Grippli, and Vanaran. Magical Racial Traits *'Spell-like Ability:' Gathlains can use entangle and feather step once per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability equals the gathlain's class level. Defense Racial Traits *'Natural Armor': Gathlains have a +1 natural armor bonus. Senses Racial Traits *'Low-Light Vision:' Gathlains can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Gazette Gazettes are an uncommon race, and found most frequently in Lama Fuoco and Schwarze Felsen. Gazettes are thin, gazelle-like humanoids. They are often shades of brown and white, with markings being in black. Although they look frail, they are as hardy as the average humanoid. Their origins can be traced back to fey, and as a result they can be flighty and unpredictable at times. As humanoids go, they are generally regarded as comely. They are herbivorous and generally peaceful. Some even take this to an extreme, vowing non-violence whenever possible, or devoting their time to aiding others. There are still some however who tire of being regarded as weak and powerless, and use their speed and natural abilities to fight. *'Ability Score Racial Traits': Gazettes are attractive and agile, but physically weak. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, –2 Strength. *'Type': Gazettes are humanoids with the gazette subtype. *'Size': Gazettes are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Fast Speed': Gazettes have a base speed of 40 feet. *'Languages': Gazettes begin play speaking Common and Gazette. Gazettes with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Celestial, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, and Sylvan. Movement Racial Traits *'Stamina:' Gazettes recieve a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue and exhaustion, as well as any other ill effects from running and forced marches. *'Sprinter: '''Gazettes are natural sprinters, able to move very swiftly on their hooves. However, if their speed is ever modified by armor, they are treated as having a base speed of 30 feet, and take appropriate penalties. Feat and Skill Racial Traits *'Skittish': Gazettes receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception and Initiative checks. Perception is always a class skill for Gazettes. Offensive Racial Traits *'Natural Weapons': Gazettes have large, often curving horns atop their heads. They have a natural gore attack that deals 1d6 damage. This is a primary attack. Senses Racial Traits *'Low-Light Vision': Gazettes can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Gillmen Gillmen are a '''rare race', and found most frequently in Kalt. Gnoll Gnolls are found most frequently in Agujero, Girochin, Lama Fuoco, and the Pulverem. Gnolls are a race of hulking humanoids that resemble hyenas in more than mere appearance; they show a striking affinity with the scavenging animals, to the point of keeping them as pets, and reflect many of the lesser creatures' behaviors. Gnolls are capable hunters, but are far happier to scavenge or steal a kill than to go out and track down prey. This laziness impels them to acquire slaves of whatever type is available, whom they force to dig warrens, gather supplies and water, and even hunt for their gnoll masters. Gnolls relish combat, but only when they have the obvious advantage of numbers. In other situations, they prefer to avoid combat except as a means of winning a kill from another hunter, or as a clever ambush to bring down a large meal. These hyena-men see no value in courage or valor, instead preferring to flee once it becomes clear that victory is not possible, noting that it is better to run with tail tucked away than to lose one's tail entirely. *'Ability Score Racial Traits': Gnoll are strong and hardy, but their feral nature prevents them from relating to other races. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, and -2 Charisma. *'Type': Gnoll are humanoids with the gnoll subtype. *'Size': Gnoll are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Base Speed': Gnoll have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Languages': Gnoll begin play speaking only Gnoll. Gnoll with high Intelligence can choose from the following: Common, Dwarven, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. Feat and Skill Racial Traits *'Intimidating': Gnoll receive a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate checks due to their fearsome nature. Defense Racial Traits *'Natural Armor': Gnoll have a +1 natural armor bonus. Senses Racial Traits *'Darkvision': Gnoll can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Gnomes Gnomes are a rare race, and found most frequently in Schwarze Felsen. Goblin Goblins are found most frequently in Agujero, Girochin, Kalt, and Schaal Vuur. Grippli Grippli are an uncommon race, and found most frequently in Seaside Town and Schwarze Felsen. Half-elves Half-elves are found most frequently in La Palais D'ivoire, Lama Fuoco, and Schwarze Felsen. Half-orcs Half-orcs are an uncommon race, and found most frequently in Agujero and Kalt. Halflings Halflings are found most frequently in Lama Fuoco, Schwarze Felsen, and Seaside Town. Hobgoblins Hobgoblins are an uncommon race, and found most frequently in Agujero and Kalt. Humans Humans are a staple race, and found most frequently in Agujero, Kalt, La Palais D'ivoire, Lama Fuoco, the Pulverem, and Seaside Town. Ifrit Ifrit are found most frequently in Agujero, Girochin, and Schwarze Felsen. Kitsune Kitsune are found most frequently in Lama Fuoco, Seaside Town, and Schwarze Felsen. Kobolds Kobolds are found most frequently in Girochin, the Pulverem, and Schaal Vuur. Race Adjustments: Kobolds can opt to exchange their base traits for the following at no penalty: *'Ability Score Racial Traits': Kobolds are tough but somewhat primitive. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence. *'Type': Kobolds are humanoids with the reptillian subtype. *'Size': Kobolds are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. *'Base Speed': Kobolds have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Languages': Kobolds begin play speaking only Draconic. Kobolds with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Common, Dwarven, Gnome, and Undercommon. Defense Racial Traits *'Armor': Kobolds naturally scaly skin grants them a +1 natural armor bonus. *'Draconic Aspect': Kobolds gain Draconic Aspect as a bonus feat. They gain resistance 5 to acid, fire, electricity, or cold (your choice). They also qualify for kobold racial feats that require Draconic Aspect as a prerequisite. Offense Racial Traits *'Natural Weapons': Kobolds have two claw attacks that deal 1d4 points of damage. Senses Racial Traits *'Darkvision': Kobolds can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Merfolk Merfolk are a rare race, and found most frequently in Kalt. Nagaji Nagaji are an uncommon race, and found most frequently in Kalt and Seaside Town. Oreads Oreads are a rare race, and found most frequenty in Lama Fuoco Orc Orcs are found most frequently in Agujero, Girochin, Kalt, and Schaal Vuur. Pooka Pookas are humanoid fey, in tune with nature and full of mischeviousness. Personality-wise, pookas are often childlike and light-hearted. Pookas get great pleasure out of tricks and pranks and telling stories (real or otherwise). Being in-tune with their fey nature, they are often whimsical and silly. In fact, pookas are known to put themselves in dangerous situations, either intentionally or through making poor decisions. Often a pooka will talk themselves into a corner, or try to joke around with the wrong creature. They are known for taking ridiculous risks just because they believe it could be fun. They tend to get by on their charm and luck. Although it may just be nature -- unlucky pookas do not last. Physically, pookas look like humans with some animal characteristics. A pooka may be catlike with claws and slitted eyes, or may be a mouse pooka that is extra small with large gray-furred ears. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Pookas have animal-like senses, and a childlike charm that makes them very fun to be around. They gain +2 Charisma and +2 Wisdom. * Type: Pookes are fey type. * Size: Pookas vary widely in appearance, and may choose to either be Medium or Small. This is a permanent decision at level 1. Pookas must be at least one size category larger than their animal form. If Small, they gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Base Speed: Pookas have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Pookas begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Common languages for Pooka are Celestial, Draconic, Elven, Giant, Gnome, and Goblin. Magical Racial Traits * Change Shape (Su): A Pooka can assume the appearance of an animal whose appearance is static and cannot be changed each time the form is assumed. In this form the Pooka gains a +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks made to appear as an animal. Changing shape is a standard action. This ability otherwise functions as beast shape II, and ability scores change accordingly. The following animal forms are available. This choice is made at first level and cannot be changed. Additionally, the Pooka gains a small bonus while in their base form based on which animal they select, which is noted below. ** Available animal forms:Cat (+2 to Acrobatics checks), Dog (+2 to Intimidate checks), Fox (+2 to Diplomacy checks), Goat (+2 to Survival checks), Hawk/Osprey (+2 to Perception checks), Hedgehog (+1 to natural armor), Otter/Seal (+2 to Swim checks), Parrot/Raven (+2 to Linguistics checks), Raccoon (+2 to Stealth checks), Rat (+2 to Survival checks), Skunk (double the amount of time the Pooka can hold their breath), Squirrel (+2 to Climb checks), Weasel/Ferret (+2 to Escape Artist checks) Defensive Racial Traits *'Lucky': Pookas receive a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. Feat and Skill Racial Traits *'Trickster': Pookas are good at lying and telling when others are being false. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Sense Motive checks. Senses Racial Traits *'Low-Light Vision': Pookas can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. *'Scent': Pookas have the scent special ability. Weakness Racial Traits *'Scent Sensitivity': A Pooka's senses rely on scent more than most races. If they're denied the ability to smell (such as while underwater) they suffer a -2 penalty on Perception and Sense Motive checks. Exposure to overpowering scents, such as skunk musk or troglodyte stench, cause a Pooka to become dazed for one round. On subsequent rounds, they are sickened as long as they remain in the affected area. A Pooka may choose to hold their breath to suppress this penalty. The normal rules for suffocation apply. Ratfolk Ratfolk are an uncommon race, and found most frequently in Agujero and the Pulverem. Samsarans Samsarans are an uncommon race, and found most frequently in La Palais D'ivoire and Schwarze Felsen. Sprite Sprites are an uncommon race, and found most frequently in Lama Fuoco and Schwarze Felsen. Sprites are very small, fairy-like beings. Their bodies are slender, though their hands are oversized. They come in all colors, from blue to black to neon pink. These wild colors are complimented by small wings upon their back. Their eyes are large but are only one solid color, generally black. Though they do well in armed combat with their quick maneuvers, they are also wise and intuitive. Many sprites prefer to study the world and offer advice. Sprites are natural travelers due to their mobility and eagerness to experience the world. As fey, they also have a strong affinity for nature and animals. *'Ability Score Racial Traits': Sprites are quick of body and of mind, but their small size makes them fragile. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, and –2 Constitution. *'Type': Sprites are fey type. *'Size': Sprites are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. *'Fast Speed': Sprites are fast for their size, and have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Languages': Sprites begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Sprites with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Aklo, Celestial, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Gnome, and Halfling. Movement Racial Traits *'Vestigial Wings:' Sprites have insect-like wings, usually in the style of dragonfly or butterfly. While they do not provide the lift required for actual flight, they do have enough power to aid flight attained by some other method, and grant a +4 racial bonus on Fly checks. *'Nimble:' Sprites have a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics checks. *'Jumper:' Sprites are always considered to have a running start when making an Acrobatics check to jump. Offensive Racial Traits *'Large Hands:' Sprites have very large hands and a knack for acrobatic maneuvers. Sprites can wield any weapon designed for a Medium-sized creature without penalty. Senses Racial Traits *'Low-Light Vision:' Sprites can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Strix Strix are found most frequently in Agujero, Girochin, and Schaal Vuur. Suli Suli are an uncommon race, and found most frequently in La Palais D'ivoire and Schwarze Felsen. Svirfneblin Svirfneblin are a very rare race, and found only in underground caves below the planet. Sylph Sylph are an uncommon race, and found most frequently in La Palais D'ivoire and Schwarze Felsen. Tengu Tengu are found most frequently in Agujero, Kalt, and the Pulverem. Tieflings Tieflings are a staple race, and found most frequently in Agujero, Girochin, Kalt, Lama Fuoco, the Pulverem, Schaal Vuur, and Schwarze Felsen. Race Adjustments: Players are allowed to select any of the variant tiefling heritages without the need for the Fiendish Heritage feat. Players may also select up to two alternate racial abilties from Table: Variant Tiefling Abilities. Doing so removes all base traits other than Fiendish Resistance and Darkvision, although you may take alternate racial traits that replace Fiendish Resistance or Darkvision. Certain abilities may be subject to approval. Undines Undines are an uncommon race, and found most frequently in Kalt and Seaside Town. Vanara Vanara are an uncommon race, and found most frequently in Agujero and Schwarze Felsen. Vishkanya Vishkanya are found most frequently in Agujero, Girochin, and Schaal Vuur. Wayang Wayang are an uncommon race, and found most frequently in Agujero and Schwarze Felsen.